White On White Trilogy: Meg's Story
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [HarmMeg] SUMMARY: Meg is on her way to pick up Harm when she get's caught up in memories.


TITLE: White On White Trilogy: Meg's Story

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Meg

SPOILERS: Shadow, Hemlock, Deja Vu,...

TIMELINE: takes place during alternate Season 6

WARNINGS: pure fluff

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: the second part of White On White Trilogy, this time Harm's wife is Meg. As some may already know. the White On White Trilogy is based on how good Harm and Meg/Jen/Loren's uniforms would look hanging in the closet together, if Harm was married to one of these women. Hence White On White Trilogy... Harm's summer whites next to his wife's. Let's face it, Mac's khakis would clash terribly with Harm's whites. Brrrr. The reason why I am writing Harm with three different wives is because I love all three pairings and couldn't decided on which woman to have as Harm's wife so I decided to write a different version for each of these ladies.

SUMMARY: Meg is on her way to pick up Harm when she get's caught up in memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, guys!" yelled Meg Rabb to her kids "We've got to get moving. Your father's ship will be docking in just a few hours."

Meg smiled when she heard "OK, mom." and the scampering of four little feet as her 2 children ran to get ready.

She sighed in happiness and crossed the main bedroom to take her uniform out of the closet.

She opened the closet doors and just stood there, enjoying the view of her and her husband's uniforms hanging side by side.

It was summer and so the summer whites were in use.

Meg had always loved the summer whites, especially because of how great she and Harm looked when they were together. A very striking couple, they've been on the front pages of newspapers and on posters together many times. The poster-couple of the US Navy they were called.

Smiling lovingly at the thought of her husband, she fingered his summer white uniform, his Commander's stripes and his name tag. Rabb.

That single word meant so much to her. Most of all love. Also friendship to last for the rest of their lives. Security. A true spiritual bond, they knew each other better than anyone could even imagine. Just weeks after being partnered together, Harm was able to accurately tell what off duty clothes she was wearing even though he was miles away. The name Rabb also meant true and the biggest happiness of her life in the form of their family, with their children Dan and Harmon III., both named after Harm and Meg's fathers.

Then her hand strayed over to the identical name tag on her own uniform, over her own fruit salad, up to her Lt. Cmdr.'s stripes.

For a short while she and Harm were of the same rank, he was promoted to full Commander only weeks after her promotion to Lt. Cmdr. took place.

She and Harm were still occasionally partnered together, especially for the toughest cases where Harm's regular partner, Major Sarah MacKenzie, was just not outbalancing Harm good enough. Only Meg was capable of doing that. Though Major MacKenzie was a good officer and a lawyer, she was not of Meg's caliber and she will never have the kind of connection when it comes to cases, reading each other's mind and making up for Harm's weak points as Meg was able to.

Harm and Meg were the true Dream Team and when somebody asked for the best, only Harm and Meg, not Harm and Mac, were named.

Rabb&Rabb were known as the best team in both the Navy and the Marines and they were even spoken of with reverence by USAF and US Army JAGs.

When the Admiral shouted for Rabb and Rabb (or "Rabb Squared" as he sometimes joked) everybody knew that another tough case was on the docket.

Some would think that taking Harm's last name would've stunted Meg's career or that she would've had to being anew with judges, fellow lawyers, ship Captains, base commanders,... but that was not true.

Everyone knew about Rabb and Austin as the best team, everyone had also seen the love the two shared. No-one could even think of one without the other. So, it was completely self-understood that if Harm were to every marry, he would marry Meg and no one else. Everyone knew that they would get married eventually and so were not in the least surprised when suddenly there was no Rabb & Austin anymore, but a team call Rabb & Rabb. Everyone immediately knew who the other Rabb was and Meg's career and reputation never suffered in the slightest.

The harmony and spiritual connection transcended from their professional relationship into their marriage. In fact, it was even stronger.

In the first year of their friendship they had made an instant connection, bonded together so tightly in just a few days that nothing, not even death, could tear them apart.

They soon fell in love, but didn't want to risk their friendship if it failed, as their friendship was everything to them.

It all changed the day when Meg was shot in the head by an assassin. Harm had never been able to forgive himself for leaving her alone in the office to go to lunch with Bruce and ever since then he only has lunch with her and no one else. Every lunch time since was spent together.

This arrangement never bothered them since that incident had finally pushed them into admitting their feelings.

--------------------

Harm had never felt as much satisfaction at killing someone as he had when he put the bullets through Hemlock's head.

The man had almost killed Harm's reason for living and Harm knew, had Meg not survived, that the next bullet out of his gun, once he had assured himself that Hemlock was dead, would've been meant for himself. A life without Meg in it would not be worth living. At least in afterlife he and Meg would've been together.

Once he was done with ONI, police and Secret Service, Harm headed for the hospital.

When he entered Meg's room the most beautiful sight greeted him: Meg alive, awake and smiling at him. And then she spoke "Hiya, Harm."

He could feel his face break out into the biggest grin of his life, not even bothering to stop it. His Meg was alive and awake!

His eyes grew misty and it took all he had not to embarrass himself and cry right then and there. He was a tough guy and tough guys don't cry.

He didn't even see Ollie sitting by her side, all he saw was her. Which is why he never saw Ollie stealthily leave the room after shutting the blinds and closing the door behind himself. He also never knew that Ollie assigned himself to guard duty and kept everyone away, even the Dragon Lady.

Harm seated himself in Ollie's vacated chair, took Meg's right hand in his left and cupped her cheek with his own right hand. Meg covered the hand on her cheek with her own.

For the first 10 minutes all they did was to smile goofily at each other. Suddenly they grew serious, until, ever so slowly, their faces started nearing each other and finally their lips touched.

The kiss stayed sweet and true, for Meg was not in the condition for anything more passionate. She had just awaken from her coma, after all.

They read each other's feelings in their eyes, but still confirmed them by whispering "I love you" and then sealing it with another kiss.

After a year of friendship, knowing absolutely everything about the other and having been through such a horrowing experience, it was no wonder that Harm asked Meg to marry him right in her hospital room. And what could her answer have been other than a very determined "Yes."?

Later she had admitted to him that even though most of her dreams while in coma were about her father, it was Harm and her love for him that made her fight and win, her awakening being the result.

--------------

Not seeing any reason to wait, they were married in a simple civil ceremony a week after Meg was released from the hospital. 2 months later Meg received her much-deserved promotion to full Lieutenant. The kiss Harm gave her as a congratulations was nowhere near as timid as her kiss for his promotion was. They were married now and could get away with it.

1 year later they welcomed Harmon III. into the world and 2 years later also little Dan.

Because his family meant everything in the world to him, Harm didn't see any reason to threaten their happiness by returning to active flight duty. He still had the operation, but only to help him in his daily life.

Soon after Meg was promoted to Lt. Cmdr. and a few weeks later Harm to full Cmdr.. The congratulations kisses they exchanged made everyone in the room feel quite a bit warmer.

------------

-----------

And now Harm was returning home from updating pilots of Seahawk on the ROEs.

Meg straightened her uniform, checked herself over once more in the mirror and turned to leave the room.

She had her husband to pick up and didn't want to be late.

While she was driving towards Norfolk she thought of how the best decision of her life was saying 'yes' to Harm's proposal.

And she knew deep in her gut that life would only get better.

And it did.

THE END


End file.
